Tell Me, Why? -Rewrite-
by Assassin-chan
Summary: Summary: Tsuna and the others have some trouble coming for them, a new enemy familia. Meanwhile, Tsuna gets three new guardians and two of them are his new adopted siblings. Its rated T story but there will be some scenes that are rated M as well as yaoi/yuri pairings and regular regular pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell Me,Why!?**_

**Summary**: Tsuna and the others have some trouble coming for them, a new enemy familia. Meanwhile, Tsuna gets three new guardians and two of them are his new adopted siblings. Its rated T story but there will be some scenes that are rated M as well as yaoi/yuri pairings and regular regular pairings.

**Chapter One**

It was seven in the morning; a sleeping messy brown-haired teen was woken up and fell out of bed by getting hit on the head with a mini hammer from his 'evil' tutor.

"Ow! Reborn that hurt...Why did you hit me on the head with a mini hammer?"

Tsuna asked Reborn, who is now back to his adult form, while rubbing his head that he was sure there is a bump forming.

"Dame-Tsuna...It's already morning and time to get up. Plus you're going to be late for school because it's seven-forty."

After Reborn said that calmly, he watch Tsuna change quickly into his school uniform while grabbing his school bag and headed downstairs.

"Bye mom, see you after school!"

Tsuna yelled as he ran to the door but his mother(Nana) said something to make him stop running.

"Tsuna, make sure you come straight home after school today because we're going to have company over. Alright?"

"Okay mom!"

Tsuna replied to his mother then ran to school with his friends, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto, at his side.

~At School:7th period~

"Okay class, I have to go to a meeting...So it's a self-study period."

The math teacher said to the entire class then left for the meeting.

_'I wonder whose the company that's coming over to my house.' _

Tsuna thought as he stared out the window but stopped when he heard Takeshi calling him.

"Hey Tsuna, want to head home early? Since it's the last and a self study period."

"Damn baseball freak! I was going to asked that to Juudaime."

Hayato said as he was yelling at his baseball loving boyfriend, who was laughing.

"Sure."

Tsuna replied as he laugh at his friends' antics while they walked out of school and headed towards his house. As they got to the house; they saw Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari standing at the gate.

"Why are you guys here?"

Tsuna asked, not that he didn't want them at his house but just curious why they are here though.

"I told them to come over."

Reborn said as he stood outside the house while answering Tsuna's question. All of them headed inside the house and were greeted by Lambo, I-pin, and Nana. Everyone (except Reborn,I-Pin, Lambo, and Nana) notice that Iemitsu( Tsuna's Father), Basil, and three other people were in the living room.

"I-Pin and I are going to the store to buy more ingredients for tonight's dinner."

After Nana and I-Pin left the house, Iemitsu walked over to Tsuna and ruffled his hair.

"Hey son; how's my little tuna doing?"

"Dad!"

Iemitsu just laughed at Tsuna's reaction then Basil and him greeted the others. Tsuna and the others looked towards the three people, who were on the counch. For a few minutes of silence, Tsuna spoke out loud to break the silence.

"Why are you here and who are those people?"

"We're here because we have some news to share with you and to visit."

"But what about them?"

"Oh right...Well don't just sit there, introduce yourselves."

The three unknown people did what Iemitsu told them to do and started to introducing themselves.

"I'm Vincent Cremisi a.k.a Mad Devil assassin, age 16, and main weapon is scythe."

Vincent has red messy wavy hair with aqua green cat-like eyes, and a X scar on his nose. He also wore a black and grey outfit with combat boots and a red shirt, plus he was tall as Takeshi.

"We're Akiko and Aoi Sawada aka Cheshire Twins assassins, age 15, and main weapon is guns."

Akiko and Aoi has black hair (Aoi has long hair with a low pony tail and Akiko has medium-short hair.) with yellow cat-like eyes. They both have scars but are different; Aoi has two scars that goes sideways on the right eye while Akiko has one scar that goes straight down on the left eye. They both wore the same hot-pink and purple outfit with combat boots, same striped hot-pink and purple shirt also tall as Hibari but two inches shorter.

"Why do the two of you have the same last name as Tsuna-san?"

Chrome asked Akiko and Aoi.

"Oh, It's because we're his new adopted siblings"

Akiko and Aoi said in a bored tone.

"Wait...dad, is this true!?"

Tsuna yelled towards his dad and waiting for a answer from his dad.

~End of Chapter 1~

**Assassin-Chan: **This is my first KHR fan-fic, rewrote it, and I hope you guys like this chapter also please comment/review and put an opinion on it.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter two**

_~RECAP: "Why do the two of you have the same last name as Tsuna-san?" Chrome asked Akiko and Aoi. "Oh, It's because we're his new adopted siblings" Akiko and Aoi said in a bored tone. "Wait...dad, is this true!?" Tsuna yelled towards his dad and waiting for a answer from his dad. : END OF RECAP~_

"It's true, they're your new adopted siblings and your mother does know about it also agree to it."

Iemitsu said as he answered Tsuna's question with a happy grin on his face. Tsuna just sighed at his dad's answer, then his Mother(Nana), I-Pin, and lambo came back from the store with the more ingredients that they needed to make tonight's dinner. Tsuna as well as his guardians/friends couldn't help but stared and be curious at Vincent, Akiko, and Aoi. But for some reason, Tsuna's instant was telling him that Aoi was hiding something but didn't know what it was though.

"Okay, dinner is ready...time to eat!"

Nana said/yelled through the kitchen and called everyone to eat in the dinning room.

"It taste so good!"

Akiko and Aoi said loudly and in-sync as they took a bit of the food. While Vincent just said in regular volume.

"It's good."

"I'm glad that you like it and there's a lot more, if you want seconds"

Nana said as she giggle/smiled at their outburst. Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, and Chrome thought it was a bit funny that Akiko and Aoi were totally in-sync with each other in every way.

**(A/N: I forgot to mention that Tsuna and his guardians-except Lambo and I-Pin- /friends plus Akiko, Aoi and Vincent are in their in high school years. It includes Muroko and his crew are in the same school as Tsuna. Also just to let you guys know Akiko is a male but I'm not telling Aoi's gender just yet. But for the people who read my original story before it was deleted, don't say anything to the readers please. If you guess right, I'll let you choose who pairs up with Aoi or write your ideas for the story.)**

Vincent notice that Akiko and Aoi were putting a bit too much hot sauce(the really hot sauce kind) on their meal and started talking towards them.

"I'm warning you two that you're putting to much hot sauce on your meal."

"We can handle it, Vincent, and besides it's not like we haven't put hot sauce on our meals before."

Akiko and Aoi didn't listen to Vincent's warning and took a bite of their meal. The two of them felt their mouth were set on fire so they yelled in-sync while running to the kitchen.

"OMG! HOT...My mouth is on fire, water...Need water!"

When they got to the kitchen's sink, Akiko and Aoi were fighting over it and who will use it first that it.

"Damn it Akiko...I'm using it first!"

"No way Aoi...I'm using it first!"

Then everyone (besides Hibari, Reborn and Vincent who just smirked) started cracking up in laughter at Akiko and Aoi's foolishness.

"I did warn them about it."

Vincent said as he went on eating his meal.

~NEXT DAY: AT NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL~

It was first period, social studies, and all the students were talking until the teacher came in the classroom.

"Attention class...I have announcement to make, we're going to have three new transfer students joining our class starting today. So you three can come in now and introduce yourselves."

As the teacher said that, the three new transfer students came into the classroom and the students very curious about them and wanted to know who they are. But Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato already knew who they were because it was Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent (wearing the boy school uniforms) that they transfer into their classroom and school.

Vincent was the first one to introduce himself to the class.

"I'm Vincent Cremisi, age 16, and was home-schooled also raised in Italy with these two."

Vincent points to Akiko and Aoi then continues talking.

"And sorry to disappoint you girls but I'm gay and already taken."

Akiko was the second one to introduce himself to the class.

"I'm Akiko Sawada, age 15, and was home-schooled also raised in Italy with Vincent and my twin."

Then Akiko grabbed Vincent's shirt also pulled Vincent towards him for a kiss, which Vincent was happy to do as well, and parted after few minutes then continued to talk.

"I'm gay plus Vincent and I are lovers also that he is mine, you girls and guys back off."

Aoi was chuckled at what Akiko did and started talking.

"I'm Aoi Sawada, age 15 and bisexual, was home-school also raised in Italy with Vincent and my twin."

Aoi smiled when seeing Tsuna in the class room and ran up to glomp Tsuna.

"Yay, We're in the same class as Tsuna Onii-san!"

The entire class; besides Takeshi, Hayato, Akiko, and Vincent; had a shock expression while stared at Tsuna and Aoi.

"If you wondering why Aoi and I have the same last name as Tsuna's, is because we're are his adopted siblings."

Then the social studies teacher covered her ears as the entire class yelled, very loudly that godzilla would be afraid of, in shock.

"WHAT!"

~Scene Switch: After School at Namimori high school~

"Ha ha ha! It's still funny how all the girls' and some guys' disappointment expressions were as Vincent told them that he is gay. Also how Akiko kisses him in-front of them and told the class that Vincent is his. But the thing that really got me was the expressions of the entire class had when Akiko told the class that we are Tsuna's adopted siblings, it was priceless."

Aoi said while laughing and walking with Tsuna and the others to Sawada house hold. As they got to the Sawada House hold, they saw a certain group of people in the living with Reborn and Lambo.

"Why are you guys here?"

Tsuna said/ yelled to the Varia group at was in the living room and was shock when Aoi ran up to Xanxus and hugged him.

~END OF CHAPTER 2~

**Assassin-Chan:** I hope you like this chapter!

**Akiko, Aoi, and Vincent:** Also Please comment, review, or a opinion on it~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_~Recap: As they got to the Sawada House hold, they saw a certain group of people in the living with Reborn and Lambo. "Why are you guys here?" Tsuna said/ yelled to the Varia group at was in the living room and was shock when Aoi ran up to Xanxus and hugged him.. : End of Recap~_

"Master Xanxus!"

Aoi was happy to see the Varia group again after not seeing them for a year, while Akiko and Vincent greeted and catching up with them. The Varia group greeted Tsuna and the others. Everyone gathered in the living room and Varia started explaining why they are there.

~Time Skip: an hour later~

"So basically, They're here because the Vongola Nono sent them here to warn us about the new enemy that's coming to get us. Also to investigate the enemy whereabouts and their plans?"

Tsuna said back to Reborn, who explained to everyone why the Varia group was here. Reborn also explain that Iemitsu with Basil went back to Italy already and that Nana with I-Pin went to her relative's place for a month or so. One thing that surprise Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, and Hibari (not him really) was that Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent knew the Varia and that they were train by them. Plus they were acting like their usual themselves also casually with the Varia.

"Flan~~ I haven't seen you for a while and I missed you. Have you missed me?"

Aoi said while glomping Flan, who was standing but got knock down to the floor by Aoi.

"Not really, Aoi. Especially hearing your annoying voice again."

Flan said to Aoi with a expressionless emotion on his face.

"You're such a liar and a meanie, Flan."

Aoi said to Flan, that both of them were smirking to each other.

"Hey peasant..."

Belphegor said as he sat on Aoi's back, who was now lying on the stomach.

"What is it, Prince Bel?"

Aoi asked while trying to get Belphegor off, who seems to be sitting comfortable on Aoi.

"I'm hungry, go and make something to eat."

Belphegor said as he smirked at Aoi, who had a 'Are You Serious?' look while looking at him.

"Fine I'll cook something then, So what does everyone want to eat? Because I have to buy groceries and ingredients at the store."

Aoi said to everyone while standing and getting Belphegor off. No one wasn't saying anything so Aoi decided.

"Chicken galliano with mushrooms and the cinnamon panna cotta with spiced pears,then."

"Aoi, don't forget to bring some fucking beer and the good kind, not the fucking bad kind."

Xanxus said to Aoi while smoking; Aoi looks and see if everyone wanted something from the store and asked Lambo to come.

"Come on Lambo"

Aoi said as both of them went to the store.

~Scene Switch~

Aoi was cooking dinner while everyone else was watching television or doing something else, then felt two arms at the waist.

"Hey you guys, Can you two tell everyone that dinner is going to be done in five minutes."

Aoi said while looking at Akiko and Vincent then went back to finish cooking the dinner for everyone. Dinner with the good beer was served to everyone as Aoi lay the food in front of them.

"Dinner is served now, Dig in everyone."

Then everyone started eating the food that Aoi made. Aoi finish eating in fifteen minutes and then told everyone about something.

"If any of you need me, I'll be in the bathroom to take a shower."

An hour later; Mukuro got up from his seat, walk up stairs, and headed to the bathroom. He was in front of the bathroom door then open the door and caught seeing something that he didn't think he would see. All of a sudden, the entire household heard Mukuro's screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Tsuna and the rest of his guardians went up stairs to see what happen. The strangest but scary thing that surprise Tsuna and the others, a bit, was that the Varia group including Akiko, Vincent, Lambo, and Reborn were laughing their ass off.

"Shi shi shi~~~ I guess he found out about Aoi now."

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Assassin-Chan:** I hope you like this chapter ~~~

**Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent:** And please comment and review or put a opinion on it~~


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_~Recap:All of a sudden, the entire household heard Mukuro's screaming. "WHAT THE HELL!" Tsuna and the rest of his guardians went up stairs to see what happen. But the strangest but scary thing that surprise Tsuna was that the whole Varia group including Akiko, Vincent, and Reborn were laughing their ass off. "Shi shi shi~~~ I guess he found out about Aoi now. : End of Recap~_

Tsuna and his friends ran upstairs and headed towards the bathroom to see what happen that made Mukuro yell like that. As they got there, they found a bit paled Mukuro leaning on the wall while covering his nose which they could see blood leaking through his hand.

"What happen and why is Mukuro having a nose bleed attack?"

Tsuna said he and the others looked at Mukuro curiously when Aoi coming out the bathroom with the hair wet and down, wearing a hot pink and purple tank top and shorts with combat boots.

"I'll tell you guys what happen here but at the living room."

Aoi went downstairs to the living room with the others following right behind.

"So basically I was putting on my clothes after I finish showering. The next thing I knew was that Mukuro walk in on me. While I'm still surprise that you scream, Mukuro-san. Also I won't mind having a three-some with you and Chrome~~"

Aoi said while looking at Mukuro and Chrome, who were sitting on the couch and blushing.

"But why did Mukuro scream, if he just saw you putting on clothes?"

Takeshi asked Aoi, while still hearing snickering from the Varia group, Akiko, Vincent,Lambo, and Reborn.

"Oh that. It's because I'm a girl."

Aoi said with a whatever and does it matter tone in her voice.

"WHAT!?"

Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, and Ryohei yelled in shock while Tsuna, Hibari, and Mukuro (still blushing) didn't yell in shock.

"So that's what is was about. I had a feeling that you were a girl and not boy."

Tsuna said in a calm tone while looking at his adopted sister. Reborn had an impress look on his face while looking at Tsuna and made a comment.

"I'm impress Tsuna,you're not a dame-tsuna as you seem anymore but you still are one."

Then the next thing that Tsuna knew was that he glomped on by his sister Aoi.

"Don't worry Onii-San, I still like you even if you're a Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna hung his head in depression after what Aoi said to him.

"Thanks for the complement, I guess. But the thing that I don't get is... How is it that you're wearing a boy's school uniform, not a girl's, and Hibari isn't trying to bite you to death?"

Tsuna asked while looking curiously at his sister and noticing the smirk on her face.

"Oh that's because I bribed him with something and I won't tell you what I bribed him with."

~Time Skip: Two weeks Later~

The Varia group left the Sawada household to find some information about the new enemy mafia group. While Tsuna and the others just continued going to school. It was lunch time at Namimori high school. Tsuna, Takeshi, Hayato, Aoi, Akiko, and Vincent were eating lunch on the school's roof and talking.

"So Tsuna Onii-San, Do you have someone that you like?"

Aoi asked out loud to Tsuna as she ate her lunch while the others turned and looked at Tsuna also waiting for a answer.

"Um...I do"

Tsuna replied as he blush while getting asked by everyone's questions.

"Is that someone you like is someone,we know?"

Akiko asked Tsuna as he, Aoi, and Vincent have a pretty good idea who the person is.

"Yes"

Tsuna replied with a blush. Then the end of lunch bell rang and they went to class until school ended. But before they headed to class, Aoi walked up to Tsuna and whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I won't tell Hibari anything. I promise."

Tsuna blushed as Aoi walked away ahead of him with a smile on her face.

School ended and everyone was headed towards the Sawada Household when they got there, they see the Varia group with Reborn and Lambo waiting for them in front of the Sawada Household. Everyone was, now, in the living room and waiting for the Varia group to tell them what they found out about the new enemy mafia familia.

"This is what we found out about the new enemy mafia familia. The name of their familia is called Sangue Scuro(Dark Blood) and they have over a hundred members in total. We couldn't find any information about the boss but we did find some information about the boss's right hand man..."

Xanxus stopped talking for a bit and looks at Aoi then continued talking.

"Right hand man, age 15, male, main weapon is guns, and the name is Jessie Giovanni."

After Xanxus said that, Aoi was shaking in anger and then broke the living room's table with her fist.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD IS SO DEAD!"

Tsuna and his friends/ guardians got surprise and speechless on what Aoi just did and said. Tsuna walk towards his sister, who was still angry, then put his arms around Aoi and hugged her while talking to her.

"Aoi, calm down. Being angry won't solve anything."

Aoi did what Tsuna just told her and calm down. Tsuna pulled away from the hug and looked directly at Aoi while continued talking.

"Aoi, I don't know what happen between this Jessie Giovanni and you. But something did, right? Can you tell us what happen that made you so angry? "

Akiko was about to say something but then Vincent stopped him in doing so. Aoi looked at Tsuna and everyone else then let out a tired sigh and spoke.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happen..."


End file.
